gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carina Maraj
Carina Maraj '''is a new main character on Glee: The New Years. Biography In her first appearance, N.D. Hospitality, Carina struts in the McKinley High hallways and states that she's not the type of girl to date popular boys, she then began to have a crush on Levi as they first met. Later on, she auditions for New Directions along with Levi and helps him get over his stage fright. In The Pink Friday Experience, Carina along with Cheyenne and the rest of the gang try to convince Mr. Schuester to allow a Nicki Minaj assignment, when it's declined, Carina feels bad, and claims that Nicki is related to her. Meanwhile, she declines Chuck's offer to be her date, and they both sing a duet of Girls Fall Like Dominoes. Carina also kisses Levi, and it shocks him. After realizing the risk that Addison took in Runaway Love, Gunner joins New Directions and began to have more grief, while that, Carina becomes slightly closer to Gunner and they form a bond, in continuation, in Monster, Chuck tries to impress Carina once and for all, however, Carina becomes more closer to Gunner at the Halloween party and they almost kiss until Carina believes that she's haunted as a weird guy in a mask constantly stalks her and the masked person is revealed as Chuck and it makes Carina infuriated. In The Birthday Crashers, Carina and Gunner recall their moment at the Halloween party and Carina seems to finally force herself to put out her feelings for him. Meanwhile, in Rock vs. R&B, Gunner realizes that Addison has just returned out of her coma and her break away from the school, and she tries to win Gunner back, but as she sees Carina and Gunner kissing, she breaks down. In Center Stage Of Attention, Carina decides to help her now-ally, Cheyenne, along with Claira, as she faces issues with her love for the guy she met last year in detention, Ari Washington. In Merry Ex-Mas, Carina leads the song "8 Days Of Christmas" with the New Directions girls as they decorate the Christmas Tree. In Rockin' New Year's Eve, Carina and the gang (Levi, Gunner and Dougie) al plan to go to Chuck's New Year's Eve party. before they were planning to do things before the next year comes. In Girl Power, Carina leads the pack as she and the girls rant on how girls should be treated with more respect and drama occurs between them and the boys. Later on, Carina and Gunner talked in the hallway and Gunner says that he respects Carina and called her a pretty girl, which leaded to her singing Pretty Girl Rock. Meanwhile, Cheyenne asks Carina for help with The Rebels for the football performance, and she believes that Cheyenne is using her for revenge on New Directions, but agrees on performing with them, and she sings Hollaback Girl with the Cheerios and The Rebels during the football game. In Pretty Lil' Heart, Carina feels bad for not getting a good and impressive gift for Gunner on Valentine's Day, so she and Levi impress their boyfriends, Dougie and Gunner by teaming up on a duet. Meanwhile, Carina tells Gunner that he doesn't have to impress her because she's impressed by everything about him. They later on sing a duet with each other and kiss at the end of the episode. In Cyberbu//y, Carina gets worried about Levi as they both were in the hallway and he was gay bashed in the school. throughout the next episode, she and Dougie become close friends as they both worry about Levi as he has been absent from school, and they both help each other out, however, when Cheyenne decides to join in to stop the homophobia, it infuriates Carina, but as they end their rant, they seem to become cool with each other after. In Hero, Carina feels nervous during Regionals and claims that she wants to go home, clearly because of Levi's absence, however, she becomes more happier as Levi makes his return. Personality Carina has a very spunky, happy and caring attitude towards others, she's sympathetic, according to Runaway Love, she supported Levi after he told her that he is gay. Also, she was supportive of Gunner after what had happened to Addison. Overall, Carina has no mean streak in her. Carina is also very versatile, but as she sings,s he puts a lot of funk into music, a voice that no one has ever heard before in Glee Club. Relationships Levi Lashane In the beginning of the second season, Carina and Levi are both introduced, and they begin to bond, but Carina has a crush on him, and he doesn't really know it, nor does he really feel comfortable. Carina kisses Levi and it also shocks him, and Levi comes out to her saying that he is gay, and she is supportive of them throughout, this crush ended and they remained as close friends. Gunner White In Runaway Love, Carina gives support to Gunner after feeling down about Addison's coma, and as that happens, they begin to form a close friendship and it turns into sudden attraction, as they both attempt to kiss each other at a halloween party. Later on, they officially date in Rock vs. R&B, as Gunner ends his relationship with Addison after her return to McKinley. Songs Solos: Season Two: Season Three: ATB2.PNG|All The Boys' ''(The Devil's Advocate) Distu.PNG|'Disturbia' (ParanormaLaShane) WYGTM.PNG|'When You're Good To Mama' (Taking the Lead) CarinaSenior.png|'Run Free' (U.K. Fever) CarinaSenior.png|'Intuition' (Courage) CarinaSenior.png|'Blown Away' (A Dream Come True) CarinaSenior.png|'Far Away' (Gone Too Soon) CarinaSenior.png|'I Was Here' (Gone Too Soon) Idga1.PNG|'I Don't Give A' (Cheyenne) (Gossip 101) Class.PNG|'Class' (Cheyenne) (Chicago) SGleetings.PNG|'Bad Girl' (Levi) (Wreck the Malls) CarinaSenior.png|'Princess of China' (Gunner) (This is the New Year) CarinaSenior.png|'Dance Apocalyptic' (Elizabeth) (Invincible) CarinaSenior.png|'Hero' (Santana) (Courage) Solos: Sdi.png|'Sandcastle Disco' (N.D. Hospitality) CGYOOMH.PNG|'Can't Get You Out of My Head' (The Birthday Crashers) 549px-Bones.PNG|'Bones' (Rock vs. R&B) PGR.PNG|'Pretty Girl Rock' (Girl Power) CarinaSeason3Promo.png|'Fallin'' (California's Most Wanted) ICare.PNG|'I Care' (California's Most Wanted) SetFireToTheRain.PNG|'Set Fire To The Rain' (The Big Bang) Duets: 552px-GFLD.PNG|'Girls Fall Like Dominoes' (Chuck) ''(The Pink Friday Experience) TBCCover.PNG|'Stupid Hoe' (Cheyenne) (The Birthday Crashers (Uncut)) HB.PNG|'Hollaback Girl' (Cheyenne) (Girl Power) MMH.PNG|'Make My Heart' (Levi) (Pretty Lil' Heart) LOVE.PNG|'L.O.V.E.' (Gunner) (Pretty Lil' Heart) MITUSA.PNG|'Made In The U.S.A.' (Dougie) (Sober) AWNW.PNG|'A Whole New World' (Gunner) (Circle Of Life) WithUrLove.PNG|'With Ur Love' (Gunner) (The Duets) TheDuetsSneakPeekCover.PNG|'Paper Gangsta' (Levi) (The Duets (Uncut) M4L.PNG|'Moment 4 Life' (Gunner) (Our Time Now) Commander.PNG|'Commander' (Cheyenne) (Our Time Now) CarinaSenior.png|'Hello' (Chuck (California's Most Wanted) CarinaSenior.png|'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' (Gunner (The Big Bang) Solos (in a Group Number): Category:New Directions Member Category:Characters